


Drabble-ish length fics 2017

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Comment Fic 2017 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: Drabble and near-drabble bits of fiction written for the comment_fic community on LJ.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

For the prompt: [_Firefly/Doctor Who, River Tam + any doctor, she sees him in her dreams_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/782121.html?thread=101398825#t101398825)

She sees the man in her dreams.  
  
His face changes. Sometimes he has short buzzed haircut, sometimes spiky hair, sometimes a swoop of chocolate hair and a chin that makes her laugh, tonight it's her favorite: the gravity-defying white curls, like a stately lion. A lion with kind eyes.  
  
Sometimes.  
  
Sometimes the eyes are kind.  
  
Sometimes they burn with rage, with pained rage that she understands, all, all too well, the rage of someone stuck, someone with no one around who understands what it's like to be trapped inside our own head, carrying secrets of deeds that you can never tell, even to the ones closest to you.  
  
No one ever understands, she thinks, the pain of knowing you could kill everyone around you with a gesture, the steel knife line in the sand you balance on, lest you ruin everything you love.  
  
But this strange chameleon of a man in her dreams, she thinks, she somehow knows he understands. He's done terrible things.  
  
She wishes she could bring him tea..


	2. Trouble (HP/DW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: [Doctor Who/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Eleven, The last thing she needed was to be in love with a time lord. ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/782121.html?thread=101390377#t101390377)

"You're utterly impossible!"

"That's usually my line," Eleven said, shooting the cuffs of his tweed and spinning the monitor around to her. "So, where to?"

She eyed the list of places carefully, methodically, pushing out tropical (she hated the local customs,as they usually involved scant clothing) and the frankly dangerous-sounding {The Super Shard of London, circa the Year 5000), when something caught her eyes, something perfectly acceptable.

"I'd like to go to The Library" she informed him.

"You live at libraries," he said, with a click of his tongue, but it was teasing, as they both knew he loved books and knowledge as well. "Which one? There's a lovely-"

"It says 'THE Library'" she pointed, his eyes followed.

If he thought she wouldn't notice the hood that came over him, that turned his smile brittle, he wasn't giving her enough credit for her observational skills. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't understand how mention of a library could chill a person like a Dementor's shadow.

"What is it?"

His fingers stroked the console edge for a moment, staring down at it. "Nothing. Ghosts."

She, like anyone who knew him at all, knew that was a bigger lie than all of Ron and Harry's bs essays put together.

She studied him the way he hurried to move controls to look busy, the manic energy that sent him around his side of the center console, back and forth, the stream of words that she didn't really hear, the babbling of his own voice meant to be a distraction (though if that was more for him or for her, she couldn't say) and felt her chest tighten.

Usually, that sort of avoidance behavior drove her utterly mad, she much preferred taking in information, and finding solutions. Something...something about this man stayed her metaphoric hand, quelled her tongue, and moved her actual hand instead to cover his on the console with a quiet touch, then a squeeze.

"Alright. Show me something amazing,then."

The grin that lit his face was worth it, and when it left her with a feeling somewhere between the first sip of a cup of tea and the last page of a particularly good book, she knew she was in trouble.


	3. (DW/Sherlock) Secrets Start At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: [any,any, the universe is filled with secrets](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/784454.html?thread=101551430#t101551430) _*filled with Doctor Who/Sherlock, Nine+Mycroft Holmes_

"I'm going to have you removed from my chair." Mycroft told the leather-jacketed man with his feet up on Mycroft's desk.

"That's fine, it's stuffy in here. London, never enough windows, you lot are afraid of sunshine! I mean I know you hardly see any but-"

"Must you continue?" Mycroft asked archly.

"Rude. I think you need a vacation, Mr. Holmes."

"Vacations are for other people." Mycroft said, hitting send on a text to summon security. The Security Head was going to fry for letting this person get all the way into his inner sanctum.

"Yeah, so are manners and shoes that don't pinch,apparently. You need to lighten up, young man."

That stopped Mycroft."I am hardly a 'young man'" he snorted by reflex, but for the first time turned his attention to the man now seated on the front of his desk. Non descript clothing, leather jacket, sturdy books, dark, cheap, pants and shirt of a fiber he couldn't quite identify. The weathering around his eyes told Mycroft he was younger than himself but when the man met his eyes (sustained eye contact no problem, clearly comfortable with confrontations), something buzzed in his head that clashed with that deduction.

"You're a child, Mycroft Holmes. I've seen baby dragons older than you. And spikier. Got any tea?"

"Did my brother send you?"

"You have a brother? He as stuffy as you?" the leather jacked man said.

"He is of no concern to you. Nothing of mine is." Mycroft twitched minutely, invisibly to most stupid people.

The man didn't tilt his head, but Mycroft still felt the appeasing gaze all the same. "You like wearing secrets like I wear this." A shrug of leather-clad shoulder.

Mycroft was still, face impenetrable. "If that speeds your exit to my office..."

The man straightened, a slow curl of a smile widening into something a bit mad, something that reminded him of Sherlock when an interesting case dropped in his lap, something contrary and excited, and full of energy.

"The Universe is full of secrets, Mycroft." he said, by first name as if he knew that it would chafe, poking at the sore. "So many secrets even the brain you think so very massively quick couldn't contain them."

It was an insult and a challenge. Mycroft should just turn his back on this strange man who knew too much and didn't care, but then, for some reason, Mycroft wanted to answer that challenge, if only to set this insolence right.

"Oh? Pray tell." the edge of the words was understood, the implied invitation accepted, the bluff called.

And that's when south wall of Mycroft Holmes' office blew in with an unearthly metallic shriek, and the strange man grinned like the madman he was.


End file.
